Problem: Define $a$ $\$$ $b$ to be $a(b + 1) + ab$. What is the value of $(-2)$ $\$$ $3$?
Answer: $(-2)\ \$\ 3=-2(3+1)-6=-8-6=\boxed{-14}$.